


Rude

by lokatiemidze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Hate, High School, M/M, Sad, Teacher Levi, cry, mad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ can you listen to me?” He asked with hope<br/>“no!Lets do it at home” he answered calmly<br/>“But it’s important!” <br/>“no personal talking at school!” he repeated himself<br/>“sh…shut up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are welcomed ^^

Eren ran through the corridor and when he saw the door he was looking for he suddenly stopped.He opened door roughly and went it.Man who was sitting next to window looked at his student.He was shaking lightly and pushing the door with his back.He looked to nervous for Levi so that made him think that something happened.

“what is it? why are you skipping the lesson?” He said it like teacher should do…and that made Eren to flinch a little

He got lost.He didn’t know what to say know…He thought that coming here would resolve the problem but it sounded wrong now.He wanted to talk with his boyfriend and not to his teacher that was too cold for him…

He took some steps forward and looked down.

“I…” he got more nervous and stopped talking

“I don’t have so much time Eren” sighed Levi and started to write something again

“ can you listen to me?” He asked with hope

“no!Lets do it at home” he answered calmly

“But it’s important!” he said with angry face

“no personal talking at school!” he repeated himself

“sh…shut up!” he trembled

Levi got shocked.He never thought that Eren could be rude too.He didn’t imagine that always smiling Eren could’ve gone mad.

And he was at fault of it…

“I’m ….” he wanted to say something but Eren interrupted

“just shut the fuck up and listen to me!” he shouted “ I hate her! I’m sick and tired of her! Why can’t she leave me alone? I did this shitty project for her and she said that it was peace of toilet paper! I got mad and said that I Wouldn’t do another one! She said to sit down and I left the classroom.I… I want that bitch to die! why can’t she be understandable? why she always has to pick on me? I hate her so much!!!! I don’t want to be at her lesson at all!”

“I see” Levi answered. He already knew that Eren had bad relationship with his geography teacher but how could it be this bad? Picking on Eren? Really she was such a bitch but He was teacher too.He couldn’t say anything to defence Eren and that made him to step back of it.

“Well,she is a teacher so you have to do another project…”

“what?” Eren shouted loud

He got close to Levi and roughly pulled his shirt close . His brown eyes were looking through of Levi.

“stop acting like a teacher and talk to me like a lover or….or…I can’t take it…Its so not me….Why am I saying that she should die? I’m scared” He suddenly started to cry and clinging to Levi

Right now Levi hated her too.He hated her for making his love cry! Making him do things that he didn’t like and feeling so miserable

He hugged Eren tightly and kissed his neck.Right now it was best to understand him and show love.

“Sorry…” he mumbled and hugged Levi back

“It’s ok…” he sighed with relief his lover was turning back to normal

“Listen..I think she is a bitch that want to make you angry end all but…Eren you…Hell what am i saying? you are absolutely right! fuck her and her marks she can’t make her student cry and feel so bad! She can’t make my lover cry!I’m so mad right now….”

he hugged him more tight “ I will talk about her to your homeroom teacher… I will work it out… And you get a hold of your self! If I weren’t here where would you go? someone would definitely saw you crying and what would you do then? ”

“I don’t know” he said and wiped his teary eyes with Levi’s shirt

“now stop making my shirt wet you shitty brat” he laughed

“uh sorry” Eren smiled back too

‘that’s it ‘ Levi thought and felt an easy.It was ok since he say Eren smile.

“Um… I don’t want to get you angry but…say sorry to her if you were rude because she is older that you so…” he looked away because he was scared of Eren’s reaction

“I don’t think i was rude but I will say it for Levi” he said and sulked a little

“good boy” Levi patted his head and smiled again

He was happy that Eren would understand him even when he wasn’t agreed with him.

“um…sorry…I mean.. I was rude to you just a minute ago.. and i even pulled your shirt” he blushed

“about that…You will be punished” Levi answered with evil grin

“ugh…I’m sorry” he cried

Coming here was a right choice and He knew it…

**Author's Note:**

> soo this drabble is from my life..it happened week ago and yeah..kinda angry about it now too..I said sorry… too bad that no one defence me… Yeah i need someone like Levi…
> 
> btw i also have tumblr "ereri-k-drabbles" where i post drabbles ^^


End file.
